Modern travel and communications technology have led to an increasingly interconnected global population. As a result, any given individual may have contact with a significant number of others in various locations and for various reasons. Tracking and determining the relative relevance of an ever-increasing number of such contacts, as well as the increasing volume of data available in connection with each contact, presents various technical challenges.